


Wall Hugs

by J93



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Universe, Drama, F/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7475904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J93/pseuds/J93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the failure to capture the Female Titan and the revelation of the Walls, Hange needs a hug from Moblit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wall Hugs

' _As if today needed any more surprises_.' Moblit thought to himself as he walked over to Keiji and Nifla.

'Take Pastor Nick to the cells for interrogation. Guard him until Commander Smith arrives.'

They both snapped to attention and grabbed hold of the pastor, dragging him to his feet. He was still muttering religious nonsense about the wall as the two soldiers pulled him away to the cells. But the pastor wasn't Moblit' concern right now.

'Any further orders, Commander Zoe?' He asked, only to get the silent treatment in return.

Moblit turned around to his find his superior sitting on the edge of the wall, overlooking Stohess District. She kept her head looking at some of the recent destruction she was partly responsible for.

Moblit sighed, knowing what she was thinking. He walked over to her, carefully kneeling down right next to her, close enough for him to whisper his next words into her ear.

'Do you need a hug?'

She finally lifted her head up, revealing a small leak of tears pouring from under her spectacles. Her mouth slit open, with her lips shaking as it opened at a slow pace.

'Hold...me.'

Moblit stretched out his arms around her, leaning her head on his chest. He gently rubbed her back, feeling her eye-water fall onto his uniform. He didn't mind. It was the excuses and looks he had to put up that always bothered him.

Thinking of his fellow soldiers, Moblit watched from above as the MP's escorted the ice maiden through the streets. He released a big sigh after feeling the weight of, what felt like, the longest day in Survey Corp history.

He looked down at the lady in his embrace and smiled. She was no longer crying. Instead, she too was smiling and no longer feeling responsible for the mission's outcome.


End file.
